Perceptions
by indianpipe
Summary: Over a summer break, Hermione and Snape venture beyond Hogwarts and see themselves and others in a different light. Romance and Mystery HGSS.


Perceptions

Disclaimer; All characters and story belong to JK Rowling and affiliates. I do not plan to make any gain from my story, its only a character study for fun.

AN: A different venue may perhaps alter perceptions?

DH didn't happen quite the way it did in the book and we haven't lost as many old friends as JK depicted. A quick note to all those European and particularly Bristish readers, I apologize for my weak facts, I hope you will read more for story, images and emotions rather than culture specific details, but please feel free to draw things to my attention. I love to learn and if it was the other way round and you were for instance calling dessert "pudding" in an Amercian based fic it would frustrate the flow of my reading as well.

Hermione takes a vacation from teaching and Snape takes a vacation from himself.

"There is no disguise that can long conceal where love exists, or simulate it where it doesn't."

-Francois, Duc de La Rochefoucauld

Perceptions

Never a, "We've managed to get through another school year, Miss Granger" or "Thank God we're finished Miss Granger." No, there was no comaradarie from Professor Snape even though we had fought side by side in the final battle and later waged war against the ignorance of so many students year after year as Potionsmaster and Transfiguration teacher. In the 5 years since graduation a great deal had changed in the wizarding world but one person had remained constant, Severus Snape. He clung to his misperceptions, his antisocial habits and regrettably, his ascerbic tongue. He never thanked me for saving his neck from Azkaban and treated me with a contempt that would have made any other teacher quit or demand his dismissal. I had thought on occasion of going to Minerva and seriously speaking with her about his removal, but really what would come of that? He was the most knowledgeable potionsmaster in Scotland, arguably in Europe for that matter, he was in a way an asset, but like all assets there were taxes to be paid and they were beginning to outweigh the benefits.

McGonagall would, on her own, occasionally bemoan his personality, pointing out that it was a shame we didn't get on better, considering we were the closest in age, excluding Professor Lupin of course, of all the staff members. When she would launch this conversation I would smile politely and agree but inside I was shaking my head, more sure with each passing year, that that day would never come.

So I stood there in the entranceway of Hogwarts waving goodbye to my impressionable first years, as I saw the diffident stride of the Potionsmaster retreat toward the stairs.

One more staff meeting and the school year would be finished, abandoning the teacher's lounge, our usual spot for staff meetings, we met in McGonagall's office. Once grades were handed in and our summer compensation delivered drinks and food appeared on a table in front of the headmistresse's desk. It was a good feeling to be around my colleagues, I felt warm and happy watching them mingle and converse. Sprout and Lupin were laughing over the antics of a mutual second year. Flitwick and Minerva were discussing the promising new students for next term. Since Dumbledore's death Minerva had assumed the stewardship of the school and gradually Flitwick had been convinced to become her deputy headmaster. They worked well together, similar personalities afforded them quick agreement on most matters. I took a sip from my glass when I felt someone behind me.

"Planning your next career move Granger?" It was Snape, my shoulder's tensed in irritation, he never failed to read my motives incorrectly.

"As a matter of fact I was just now thinking how nice it must be to work with someone who is so agreeable." I smiled, trying to enjoy myself and deflect him at the same time.

He pointedly looked over to McGonagall and Flitwick and snorted derisively, "He'd sooner have Hagrid as a dance partner than disagree with Minerva…agreeable… hmph…more like puppet and master."

I stopped smiling, his comments were always so frought with anger and disapproval. Yes, it was true Flitwick did tend to agree with McGonagall but it didn't seem to be hurting the school at all, in fact, enrollment was up, and if I was in a rare mood I would have pointed out that increased enrollment meant we were able to offset the handful of students that either transferred or whose parents removed them due to Snape's own behaviour, but I wasn't in a rare mood, those came more in midyear, when I still had the energy to fight with him, but summer was approaching and I was tired...tired of him.

"Well, lucky for us then that Minerva is a sound decisionmaker." I countered

"She has had a few glaring lapses in judgement." Snape nodded toward Lupin on the other side of the room.

Here is where I usually lost my cool, when he brought Lupin in on the conversation.

Snape and I had fought for weeks when Minerva was thinking of reinstating Lupin as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. She wanted Severus to go back to potions, Slughorn had left after Harry had defeated Voldemort. He was ruthless in his defamation of Lupin's character and he threatened to go to the Board of Governer's over her head, claiming that he feared for the children's safety and that McGonagall herself was acting incompetently in the matter. I had even told McGonagall privately that I would give my resignation if she backed down in hiring Lupin. To this day I don't know how she convinced him to drop the matter. I remember one day he went up to her office after becoming incensed when he found out the appointment was to go through.

No, he wouldn't goad me today, this was a happy day, my students had done well on their exams and we all were looking forward to a rest.

I refixed my smile, hoping it would induce him to leave. "What are your plans for the summer Professor." A bit put out by my unwillingness to be baited he leaned against the bookcase behind him in a deflated manner.

"What I always do for holiday Miss Granger, seek the solitude and intelligence of my personal library."

I couldn't help but smirk, he was so haughty when it came to his library, although it was amazing, he had showed me once or twice over the years, never giving me a long enough linger to ask if I could borrow a book. His mistrust new no bounds, and although in the beginning I had tried, it seemed of late that I was becoming convinced he was a lost cause.

"I suppose I will have to suffer your presence as usual over the summer holiday." He looked away disinterested with my answer.

"Actually, no."

He turned back to me, "…but you always summer at the castle, save for your obligatory trip to see your parents." He sneered, as if seeing one's parents was the vilest of thoughts.

"I'm taking a class."

He looked at me, incredulous. "Where?" He was so surprised I let out a little laugh. I was hesitant to tell him, I hadn't spoke to anyone but Minerva about my plans.

"London." I'm going to live there for seven weeks over the summer and attend class at a muggle university." There I said it, let him rip me to shreds, stomp on my dreams…whatever.

But he didn't.

"Why?" His face was a mixture of curiosity and disbelief.

I let out a sigh, knowing that admitting anything to Snape would be suicidal, as he would process the information through his cockeyed view of me and naturally assume that I was either trying to be an even bigger 'know-it-al'l or somehow trying to use this to advance my career and usurp power at Hogwarts. What must his childhood have been like?

"Well…I need a change…I want more."…if that statement wasn't fodder for his ill opionion of me I don't know what was… " I'm getting older and I want to see what's beyond the castle…it's been my home for…well…14 years now."

He was uncharacteristically silent and a range of expressions morphed his features into faces that I had never seen before.

"London can be quite dangerous for a witch on her own."

I suppressed the giggle that surely would have spelled the end of any further communication between the two of us. The Victorian mores that surfaced in the wizarding world still took me by surprise, besides it was the only time he expressed any sort of interest in my well fair, I couldn't squelch his only attempt at friendship, no matter how antiquated it might be.

"I assure you Professor I can take care of myself." He looked as uncertain as one could look but I didn't pay him any mind, in 3 short days I would be living in a rented flat in muggle London, studying math during the day and checking out the social scene at night.

"You already possess a Transfiguration degree?"

I was surprised that he hadn't left disgusted already.

"I've always been interested in math theorems, equations…I think a better understanding might help my transfiguration research." Snape raised his eyebrows and then what I can only assume was a realization caused his mouth to pinch into a smirk.

"You have been away from the spotlight to long and you are searching a method to create something new." He said it with the utmost contempt.

I shook my head with disgust. "Do you ever stop? How is that you have convinced yourself that only your own motives can be pure and good, which seems ironic itself knowing your past." I said it with anger and frustration and for a moment time stopped and in that freeze frame I glimpsed a lifetime of hurt in his eyes. I silently cursed myself for once again rising to his bait, allowing myself to be a participant in his constant self abuse.

All heads had turned, curious at our raised voices. Lupin walked over, ever protective of me.

"Everything alright over here." He held his punch glass between both hands, its orange colored liquid sloshed slightly back and forth.

Snape had regained his composure, an automatic look of disgust covered over any real emotion he may have had at my remark.

"She's finally ready to admit that she's to good for us." Snape smiled triumphantly as though none of my plan was a surprise, but by his reaction before I knew that wasn't true.

"What are you on about Severus?" Lupin's relaxed attitude toward Snape never really helped the situation, he treated Snape as if he were an old chum from boarding school, no matter what Snape said or did to him, he simply could not rile him. It invariably made Snape go red in the face with anger. I hoped we could avoid that just now.

"I'm taking a class in London over the summer, mathematics, I'll be living there as well."

"Wonderful Hermione, I'm sure it will be fascinating for you." I smiled at Lupin, he was always supportive.

"I'm sure muggle London during a hot steamy summer would be just what would appeal to you Lupin, say in August perhaps."

"Severus!"

"Never mind Hermione, now tell me where will you be staying?" Lupin smiled as though he hadn't been insulted by Snapes reference to the Harvest Moon and drew me in with his mild voice and gentle questions.

"I have a flat, it's near the underground, not far from the entrance to Diagon Alley." Recognition changed his features to more serious.

"That is…a bit dicey down there…no?"

I laughed softly, Snape wasn't the only one living in the past, Lupin was just as bad but managed to be more diplomatic. I was about to tell him that I'd still have my wand everyday just in case, when I heard, in the lowest of growls;

"ridiculous…unsafe.." Snape had turned, with his back to us looking at the books that were behind us, oblivious to the fact that we could hear him.

Lupin raised his eyebrows having heard the same low protestations of my plans. He smiled and continued our conversation.

"You will meet lots of people your own age."

"I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Nonsense, I'm sure your evenings will be taken up by more than one handsome fellow." It was silly but tears had threatened to well, Lupin knew, it wasn't simply for the math…I was lonely.

"Don't you agree Severus." Lupin winked conspiratorially at me, knowing full well he was tempting fate by trying to draw Snape back into the conversation.

"Agree with you, Lupin, not likely."

Snape walked to the table set his drink down, bowed to Minerva and quit the room.

I watched Lupin follow him out with his eyes, all the while smiling and laughing, tickled that Snape had proven once again, to be, irrepressibly Snape.

"You are very generous when it comes to him."

"When it comes to Severus, we should all be generous." Lupin spoke but he stared off caught in some past event and I wondered what it could have been.

Chapter 2

"The laws of nature are but the mathematical thoughts of God"

Euclid

She will find nothing in this that will help her with Transfiguration, I don't know what she's thinking? Blast, my only copy of a muggle mathematical text, I've heard that they have gone further, combining with other disciplines in, what does Minerva call it?, a frantic race to explain, to name what we already know, what we use everyday in our magic. It fits with the muggle side of Granger's personality, the incessant fact regurgitation, the need to name, if she says Voldemort one more time I shall cast an unforgivable on her. She's to young and hasn't outgrown the cockiness, what does she say? Oh yes, to call Lord Voldemort by name is to demystify him, take away the power he had over us…she has no idea…she will be taken advantage of…filled with the idea that she can explain everything, given enough time and theorems…quantifying every variable until there is no magic left…explained away, devalued and in the end I fear, destroyed.

No, I must think of something, I must not let her start down this path. She is very determined, I have seen her now for seven years as a teacher, she will not accept failures, she works with those students to the point of exhaustion, helping them pass, giving extra lessons, being available constantly. I remember having gone to Minerva, privately of course, on more than one occasion to suggest she coax Granger out of her office, away from the children, to get some much needed rest. I remember her first year teaching, I had to surreptiously employ Hagrid to watch over her as she insisted on picking her own mushrooms for her transfiguration classes, in the Forbidden Forest. After she encountered her first acromantula, thankfully that was the end of that.

Seven weeks, why does the blasted thing have to last so long! What did Lupin say? Oh yes, 'you'll meet people your own age'. As if she could relate to those muggle twits. Leave it to Lupin to suggest the carnal aspect, well I put him in his place, but of course she had to come to his defense…poor Lupin…poor Lupin my foot.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Well I guess this is it? Here's the number of my flat and if there is any type of emergency here's my phone number. Mr. Weasley can reach me, he has a phone at the house for emergencies.

"You are going to have a wonderful time, don't worry about a thing dear."

"When will you be leaving the castle Minerva?" I inquired.

"This evening, just clearing up some loose ends and then off to my cottage."

"So Professor Snape will be all alone then?" I couldn't stop myself, I was usually here throughout the summer and although it wasn't every evening we did dine together a few times a week and converse, it was all he seemed to be able to manage and the evenings would sometimes end in an argument over some theory or fact, but it was still some sort of human contact. I knew he could manage being completely alone but I was conceded enough to think that he would have preferred to at least have someone to argue with.

"Oh I think Severus, in his own way, may miss not having you here, but he will manage, as he always does." Minerva gave me a warm smile and patted my shoulder. She, Flitwick and Snape were the only ones left, all the other teachers had taken their leave to see their families or in Lupin's case gone to their private homes. Harry shared Grimmauld place with Lupin, it was wonderful that Harry had provided a steady home for him after the war and in turn it was good for Harry to have an 'almost' family member around.

I shrunk by bags quickly, embraced Minerva and headed for the door, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Professor Snape walk past, with the same diffident stride he had when I was waving good bye to the first years the other day. Funny, I didn't think I'd see him before I left.

No sooner had he entered the entranceway then he had descended the stairs, no "goodbye", no "enjoy your vacation", but I hadn't expected it…it was an end and in a way, the finality that we would never be real friends emanated from his posture and I knew then that a good way to start this vacation would be to put to rest those niggling little feelings of disappointment and to finally bury those memories over the years of my moments of attraction towards him. Done…end, starting new chapter…and with these thoughts I hurried down the steps of Hogwarts toward my summer vacation.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus I'm leaving now. McGonagall stuck her head into the lab room.

"Yes Minerva."

"I have some things to give you." She placed a small piece of parchment on the table. This is the address Miss Granger will be staying at, if there is an emergency and you can't reach either I or Flitwick for some reason.

"She left then?" I knew she had, I'd seen her giving McGonagall a short embrace as I rounded the corner toward the stairs.

"Oh yes, bright and early. She is very excited about her vacation"

"Hmphh" McGonagall looked at me quizzically

"You doubt that she's excited?…Poor thing hasn't had a proper vacation for longer than anyone can remember."

"I don't see her doing much work while she's here over the summer." I challenged.

Minerva didn't speak immediately, she stared at me with a penetrating look, for a moment I thought she maybe entering my thoughts but I knew better, she didn't have the skill of Legilimancy.

"Severus,…" she hesitated again, her eyes betraying a cat like sense of fear, my eyebrow raised as a sign for her to continue, her feline reaction had spurred my interest.. " perhaps you're going to miss her company this summer?" She stood on the defensive as well she should.

"All year I wait for the solitude of the summer months, to be away from the ineptitude, the ignorance and I assure you headmistress that Miss Granger's prescence during that time or any other time never alleviates my suffering!" I was yelling and could feel hot emotion stretch across my cheekbones. McGonagall deflated, her courage bottomed out and she stood motionless, floating on fragments of wishes and hopes. I had known for some time now that she had a little plan hatched to draw Miss Granger and I closer together, when it came to transfiguring inanimate objects Minerva would purr out the subtlest of spells and colors and shapes would morph at the command of her graceful wand but when it came to people and social interaction she had the touch of a lumbering giant. How dare she interfere with my life, as if she were an expert.

"Well…" she moved toward the door, inching closer to the moment when I would finally have my solitude… " I believe, finally, the feeling maybe mutual…rest is not all she needed." Uncharacteristically, she shrugged, defeat sagged her shoulders and as if she couldn't muster the energy to walk out in her usual pert and officious manner, she slipped through the door letting the movement of the air close it behind her.

What had she meant, 'the feeling was finally mutual", had Granger said something to her upon leaving? Why should she be angry, we had not quarreled? Not more than usual? In the headmistresse's office the other day, we had words…and then Lupin came over? Maybe Lupin had told her something or said something that made her upset? Blasted werewolf, she trusted him so implicitly, shows how naïve she can be…they'll be countless werewolves in London this summer. I took up the piece of paper with the address and telephone number of where she was staying. Perhaps I should have a look around, just to be sure she's safe…yes, I'd hate to have to deal with a new professor here at Hogwarts, who knows what sort Minerva will hire next…if I don't check up on Granger we could have a house elf teaching transfiguration in the fall.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was a 5 story walk up 2 blocks from the magical entrance to Diagon Alley and ½ block from the underground station that would take me to Bridgestone University. It was a small private college with buildings spread out all over southern London, Luckily the Library, Math building and Student Lounge were all relatively close together.

After getting the keys from the manager, an acquaintaince of Mr. Weasley, I trudged up the five flights, thankful that I wouldn't have to carry my bags and Crookshank's each time.

I keyed in and entered my own flat, at least for the next month and a half, for the first time. I entered into the little living room, my eyes feasted on the quaint arrangement of furniture. There was a small sofa beneath the window, a wooden rocker to its right with a tapestry footstool placed between, the picture caught my eye, it was a young woman, 17th century, with three gentleman, they were all laughing, possibly over something in the book the woman held. I smiled at their faded expressions. A rounded doorway led into a small but serviceable kitchen, complete with stove, fridge and several cabinets. I filled the tea kettle and lit the burner.

Around the corner and down a shallow hallway was the bedroom and bath, more modern by far than the opulent four posters at Hogwarts, the bed was of a modern wooden frame covered with a white quilt. Clean and comfortable. I kicked my shoes off and went to see about the tea.

Before I entered the kitchen a feline shriek came from the hallway. I looked up and saw my mistake, I had left the door open when I entered, Crookshanks must have been exploring. I ran for the hallway, worried that the other tenants would be upset.

"Your cat miss?"

"Oh, yes I'm afraid, he's always off getting into trouble."

I could see the door on the opposite side of the hall was ajar, I presumed Crooks' rescuer to be a neighbor.

He gently handed over the overgrown cat to me, laughing a little at the oddity of his size.

"I didn't know they got this big?"

My first encounter with a muggle question. I smiled to myself and realized how sheltered I'd become whenever I visisted the muggleworld. My parents knew and understood most things magical at this point and so Ididn't have to watch what I said around them, it had been so many years since I had met anyone knew on the outside.

"Well, yes but Crookshanks is very old…lack of activity is definitely a contributing factor."

Well he seemed spry enough a few moments ago. Perhaps more strange men should chase him." He smiled.

I watched as he self consciously ran his hand through his hair, parting it to the side, it was a dark blonde and fell softly down, sweeping his cheek.

I put my hand out instinctively, "Hermione Granger."

"Geoff Bennis." He blushed a bit. Are you a student too?"

Relieved that I still looked young enough to be asked I nodded my head enthusiastically.

"Yes, just for the summer session though."

"Oh, that's a shame."

"Why?" I asked, thinking I had missed something important.

"It's just that there are no other students in this building and I am leaving tomorrow for Holiday."

I'm sure my face fell a bit but I rallied, not wanting to seem too desperate in front of this new person.

"If you like I can show you where a local bar is that a bunch of BS students frequent?"

"That sounds wonderful."

I was wondering how old Geoff was when he offered a time to meet.

"8 sound good?"

"Perfect." Well this was turning out to be much more than I expected. I cuddled Crooks close to me and bid my new friend goodbye.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The warm of the afternoon had given way to a damp cool evening and Severus pulled the collar of my newly purchased muggle black trench around my neck. The streets were filled with business people and I stayed close to the buildings, ready to duck down a sidestreet if the need arose.

The apartment building presented itself on the south corner of the street, if he leaned back a bit, into the shadows of the alleyway across the street he could take in an entire view of its front and south side. It was a 5 story brick, a little shabby with a purple door and window trim. It was a rather pathetic attempt to disguise shabbiness with a cheap bohemian paint job. He shook his head in digust, there was nothing that turned his stomach more than the gypsy style, messy is what came to his mind, messy and unorganized.

He retrieved the slip of paper that Hermione had given to McGonagall in case of emergency. Her apartment was on the 5th floor, but he didn't know if he could see the windows from where he was facing. He decided to walk about the neighborhood, perhaps stop in some of the shops to see just how seedy this neighborhood got in the later part of the evening.

He thought back to Spinner's End and the depressed village that it was situated near. All sorts of low folks hung about near the shops at night and frequently some of them would turn up in the obituaries the next day.

This neighborhood seemed a cut above his childhood haunts but when things got dark he knew very well all manner of muggle and wizard walked the streets. It had just occurred to him that Hermione's class could be in the evening and she would have to walk and travel at night, possibly alone.

The first shop he came across sold sandwiches and drinks, cold and hot. He bought himself a cup of tea and stood at the high table provided for the patrons just outside the storefront.

"_Weak_…" the tea, as usual a disappointment.

A flash of light blonde hair caught his attention, it had disappeared into the book shop across the street. His stomach tightened but outwardly he calmly sipped his weak tea.

He left a few coins and headed for the bookshop. A little bell rang when he opened the door and he was presented with a full view of himself. An antique mirror hung just inside a short hallway. The shop was not crowded nor the street outside and so he took a moment to inspect his appearance. He told himself it was to verify that he blended in sufficiently, new coat and all, but really the lighting and the size of the mirror really afforded such a clear view of himself he couldn't help but take stock. The truth was he didn't look at himself much and the dungeon lighting was poor for inspection in mirrors, not enough natural light.

He touched the side of his face, feeling a bit of stubble. His coloring had always been poor, he knew that but when had his features hardned so much…and his hair had grown long, longer than he realized, it hung shaggy to his shoulders…_I am aging_, it was something he knew from the inside already, slower reaction times, muscle aches, fatigue but here he was presented with the outward manifestations as well…and it wasn't pleasant. He strode past, away from the mirror's influence. He sauntered up the aisles, never finding the blonde hair…_my old paranoia, coming back , well one can never be to careful. _

He was satisfied that nothing was amiss in the place and headed back toward the front door when he saw a wooden placard just inside one of the aisles, it read; "History of Indian Medicine" He walked in to find a full case of books on the subject, a subject he had been collecting for the last ten years. This was a find and he thumbed through six or seven volumes before he chose two to purchase. He brought them back to the proprietor, a slim man in his forties, wearing spectacles and a worn brown jacket.

"You are interested in Indian history?"

He was going to have to acknowledge this man, so as not to draw suspicion, or more suspicion for the mirror had shown that he was rather wild looking to begin with.

"Yes." There that should suffice.

"And I see particularly medicine."

Not suffice, he let out a low sigh and closed his eyes for a moment, gathering up the patience to be civil.

It came, hard won, but somewhere from the depths he produced, what he thought, a suitable reply.

"Their use of the local herbs and minerals is fascinating." He bowed his head in a good day gesture hoping to sweep the package from the proprietor's hands and be off to observe the apartment building, but it was not to be…

"It's a hobby of mine."

Severus quirked an eyebrow as he thought on what exactly this muggle was jabbering about.

"Yes, I am writing my own reference book on the subject, my wife and I have traveled around the world collecting materials and drawings, well…of course my wife is the artist. Would you care to see some of our work?"

This had to be the friendliest man Severus had ever met and it was quite disconcerting, even Dumbledore with all his worldly charm would not have invited a seedy looking total stranger to a back room to see his prized possessions. Severus felt at once vulnerable and protective, he felt for his wand in the pocket of his trench, perhaps this was some trap…his hairs stood on the back of his neck but the deeper part of his brain reminded him that all that was over now.

Not sure at all what possessed him to agree he took a tentative step forward to the doorway that separated the shop proper from what must be the personal rooms of the proprietor.

"My name is Robert", the hand greeted him as Severus walked through the opening.

He would have to touch this muggle now, why had he not just been rude and quit the place when he had the chance_, I'm_ such a_ fool_.

He watched as if removed from his body, his long slim hand moved without hesitation to the man's hand in the formation of a traditional handshake. It had been so long, so long since he shook another man's hand…

Robert opened the door to their left, it was an office of sorts, a low fire burned in the fireplace opposite a wooden desk laden with papers, books, different color pencils, bottles and jars of different color liquids and powders. The wall above the desk was full of photographs, paintings, some watercolor, some pencil, feathers, shells, it was to much to take in all at once.

Robert laughed, you must excuse us ,uh…I'm sorry you didn't say your name?"

He cursed himself and simultaneously said the name "Samuel."

"Ah…Samuel, yes well you must excuse my wife and I we are very messy, completely absorbed in our research…when we aren't minding the shop, that is."

Here over here is what I wanted to show you…my personal library…many, many wonderful books on the subject." Severus scanned the titles and his eyes drank in the vast quantities. He chose one in particular on mushrooms and he and Robert spoke for quarter of an hour. He had lost himself in the subject and the proprieter's vast knowledge and even for a moment admired his astute observations on the combining of ingredients. It wasn't until he looked out the window to see the darkness that he shook himself.

"I must be leaving….but thank you."

"Oh you are quite welcome, please come by anytime, I would like to hear about the books you have read on the subject." He smiled at Severus with genuine delight that he had had the good fortune to meet another person with his interest.

After retrieving his package from the counter he hastily made his way to the door, snorting to himself, "_If the man only knew who he had been talking too, what a fool."_

He used the package as a prop to blend in with the other people on the street. He made his way back to the vantage point he had found before and as if he had planned it out himself he looked up to the 5 story windows and immediately saw the sillouette of Hermione Granger, she was putting on a jacket and arranging her hair. Severus could see she must have been standing in front of a mirror for she would stop to look intermittently after she had adjusted something on her coat or a strand of hair. How often, he wondered, did she check the mirror he mused…by the quick manner in which she was finished, not all that often he guessed. Although she looked presentable enough most of the time even without the use of much potion or makeup, she had a soft clean look, using by what he could tell just some almond soap and something with wild strawberry for the hair.

"What's this, Severus backed up into an alcove, to stare more openly, someone had entered the apartment, tall and most definitely male.

No sooner had the two forms been standing together in front of the window then they were gone, she had been putting on a coat, he took the few short steps to the entrance of the alley and receded back into the shadows drawing the trench around him like a cape.

They came out the front entrance, laughing and conversing. He was tall and blond. How could she have friends already?

They headed south at a quick clip and now Severus had to make a decision. Would he follow, was this all really necessary, he wavered thinking of his reflection in the mirror, I am more likely the person she needs protection from…. I'm here now I might as well see where they go. When they were a safe distance he left the shadows and crossed the street, there were fewer lamps and he could find safety in the pooled darkness that alternated with the glowing streetlights.

They didn't travel far, it was bar called "Freddies", crowded and rather dingy, he knew there was no doubt a back entrance to some sort of a kitchen and he went round to check.

He drew out his wand and said a quick concealing charm, knowing that this only afforded a certain amount of time he made haste and walked through to the bar. He spotted them at a large table with 4 other young muggles, two men and two women, with the concealing charm in place he made his way over to the last chair on the bar, if he could remove the oaf that was sitting there it would be the perfect place to lift the charm and sit with his back to the group, but still within close enough distance to hear most of the conversation.

He went for the left ear of the patron on his stool. He whispered conspiratorally, "One mate to another, the girl in the green jumper told me she wants you to buy her a drink."

The muggle turned his head and saw no one, but undaunted, as Severus knew he would be, oaf that he was, looked round to the girl in the green sweater, obviously to pretty for the likes of him, but oblivious to that fact he stood up and ordered two drinks.

I haven't lost my powers of observation, I still know a complete jackass from 50 feet away.

He took the stool and with quiet precision he murmured the counter charm and appeared on the stool. A bold move to some but in a crowded pub such as this with the courting ritual at its height he knew a scraggily looking stranger in a black trench would go unnoticed.

Hermione Granger these are some of my school chums from Bridgestone; Stephen, Gwen, Peter and Natalie. They made their sickening salutations and questioned Granger relentlessly. Snape pricked his ears up to see what lie she had fabricated pertaining to Hogwarts.

"I'm a teacher at a private school in Scotland."

"My subjects? Oh yes, I teach beginning physics and math."

Well, well Miss Granger deceit is still a virtue I see, Severus laughed to himself at the image of her as a cat in third year. He had always known it was her that had raided his supply closet, little thief, but he had always grudgingly admired her brewing the polyjuice potion at such a young age.

"Cut off, well, yes it feels lonely at times there aren't many teachers my age but the school and the grounds are lovely and I am very attatched to my colleagues…we have…they are all good friends."

_Save one, I'm sure….what was she about to say? …we have….all been through a lot together…true Miss Granger_.

It had been 14 years since Potter had come to Hogwarts, he thought back on all the changes, the teachers that had come and gone, the students, the challenges they had all faced, personally and as an alliance, the deaths…

The questions in Granger's direction seemed to abate and now it was her turn.

"Geoff, when will you return from your holiday?

"Unfortunately, not until Autumn term. I've got an apprenticeship over the summer helping to archive at a Library in Florence."

"Library?" Granger queried.

"Oh, that's my study, Library and Archival Science."

"Fascinating."

Granger must be wagging her tongue, no other person besides myself has a greater love for books.

"You like research and books?" Geoff inquired.

"So much, the Library at H…the school where I teach has an excellent library but I'm afraid I'm coming to an end of my exploration of it."

"This is such a shame…if I were going to be here over the summer I could bring you with me to the catacombs." The others at the table joked with oohs and aahs.

"Geoff that sounds as bad as asking a girl if she wants to see your etchings."

Geoff laughed.

"Don't mind them, the catacombs are beneath the Student services building, they were once used by priests and bishops to store relics and art…and of course books. There are some of the rarest volumes in the world down there…Perhaps I could get one of my professors to give you a tour while I'm gone…I don't know if they'd go for it."

"That's very sweet of you, but dont jeopardize anything."

Peter, Geoff's friend spoke up,

"You'll have to excuse Geoff, whenever he finds someone interested in musty old books or damp caves he can't help himself."

"One of the teachers at my School is quite the same way, his personal library is his hobby and he's very passionate about it, I'v only been invited to see it once but I think there are many incredible treasures within."

"Sounds as though he's quite protective of it…pity." Geoff acknowledged.

There was a pause and then Granger countered,

" He is very private…I think… and for him…his books are where he retreats, he gathers courage…and so yes, he is protective of them."

Severus was listening intently and an uncomfortable wave rolled over him. He had on occasion, over a summer holiday, showed Miss Granger his own personal library, he remembered the look on her face as she combed the titles, she was enraptured by the rare texts on transfiguration and potion making. He also remembered how he had ushered her out rather to quickly, fearing that she may ask to borrow one.

"I think I'm quite the opposite than your friend, I want to share my finds with other people, the books don't become exciting to me unless I can discuss them with others that are interested."

Severus could tell the one named Geoff was staring at Miss Granger with the sickest puppy dog gaze at this moment and he used every ounce of self control not to wretch at the thought of his expression.

_What's wrong with protective, these students have never lived in the world they have no idea what unscrupulous people are like, experience has shown me not to trust anyone when they borrow something, they will either never return it or return it in such a condition as I wouldn't want it back! If this is the sort of friends she's going to make in London I have done the right thing by coming, their naivete seems to know no bounds. I will have to set up a regular watch._

The women drew closer as the men went to have a round of darts.

"Don't think me to forward Hermione but I think Geoff has a bit of a crush on you already." Natalie whispered.

"We just met, he is very nice though isn't he?"

"Sweetest guy at Bridgestone, kind of in his own world, very studious and sort of shy…oh and don't forget, lives across the hall from you."

_Well Granger, here is what Lupin said, is this really what you came for_?, Severus ruminated.

"But as Geoff said, he is leaving and I'm only here the 7 weeks, besides I hope to meet many new people while I'm here."

"That's the spirit." The other women chimed.

_Lives across the hall..._ Snape peered over to where the college boys were playing darts. Geoff, the tall blond had placed his jacket round a chair nearby. He then glanced round the other side and saw the women chatting away, heads turned away from him, he took his chance, abandoned his stool, let his wand slide down his sleeve so the tip between his thumb and forefinger and let it graze along Geoff's jacket as he retreated to the back of the bar and out the kitchen door into the alley. Once outside and quite alone he raised his wand and uttered "Lumos" three blonde hairs were perched on the tip.

He deposited them in a small vial and apparated back to Hogwarts. The iron gate rose darker than the night and groaned as he dropped the wards and pushed it open. He took the opportunity of using the walk back to the castle as a time to flesh out the plan he had hatched in the bar tonight. In one way it would be so easy to use the hairs to brew the polyjuice potion and impersonate the young student, he could observe Granger, make sure she got into no trouble. The physical aspects of the task posed no threat, it was more the personality of "Geoff" that was the sticking point. The boy seemed to nice, to warm, friendly…it was sickening, he couldn't pull it off, this seemed more of a challenge than playing the part of double agent, at least then he retained much of his personality whether he was with Voldemort or Dumbledore, here…no he couldn't do it…besides it would take away from his summer to much…Granger needed to grow up, she needed to start seeing people for what they really were and if it meant getting hurt by some third rate student…so be it…there he had made up his mind and was just putting the finishing touches on the layer of contempt he had for himself to even put himself out for an entire day of his vacation when he heard his name called in the distance…

"Evenin Perfesser."

I acknowledged the half giant with a nod, hoping that salutations would be all that was expected.

"I was just lookin for 'ermione up at the castle."

Snape furrowed his brow, Hagrid must have known that she was going to London this summer, they were friends. "Professor Granger is vacationing away from the castle, she won't return for 7 weeks."

"Mmmph…that is odd. Oh well she may have forgotten or changed her mind.:

Snape couldn't help his curiosity. "What?, did she change her mind about?"

"I suppose it wasn't a real set plan, but we talked about going up to the Highlands, there was a few birds I wanted to see and she was in search of marshmallow root."

"Marshmallow root?"

Snape scanned his memory for its uses and which potions it featured in."

Good all around medicinal, for cough, fluid, supports lung function and nervous stomachs, highly controlled for sale and prices on both the regular and black market were steadily rising.

"Said she had a friend that had bad reaction to pepper-up and so she had an idea for a tea with the marshmallow root, seems it aids in cough." Hagrid pressed on, embarrassed to find his travel companion had completerely forgotten about their scheme.

You know of a growing location not to far from here.

"Oh sure, up in the marshes, I camp up there every summer I can. Thars always a few stray birds that need tendin so they can follow their fellows. Any ways the marshmallow plant grows wild there in the marshes.

Snape watched Hagrid shift uncomfortabley under his scrutiny.

"Could I give it ter you perfesser, when I come back, maybe you could hold on to the roots, keep im ready for her, for when she returns?"

"I suppose I could dry them for her." His concession sounded exasperated that he should have to perform this task for someone else but it was for Hagrid's benefit. Satisfied, Hagrid set off in the direction of his hut, leaving Snape to ponder Miss Granger's motives.

He conjured a memory from this past winter. He had caught cold, and refused, as always, to take the pepper-up from all the bloody do-gooders in the castle. Everyone from Granger to Lupin had beseeched him, his retort always being that he didn't need it and would soon be well on his own, but truthfully he had always had a bad reaction to the potion, his stomach became queasy and usually shortly after ingesting it would come right back up. His constitution usually backed up his statements and he would feel better within the week but this winter had proven different. His cough got worse, so bad in fact that he had to dismiss his class early one morning and actually go to his rooms and lie down.

He had fallen into a feverish sleep and remembered waking to someone touching his face. He turned to see Miss Granger wringing out a cloth.

"How did you get in here." He growled.

She startled, but recouped. "Minerva."

"Is there no chance for privacy here!" he rasped.

"We were all worried when you didn't come to dinner, some of the Gryffindors told me you dismissed them early and that you seemed quite ill."

The cool water alleviated the headache that throbbed every time he opened his eyes.

He was too exhausted to swat her hand away.

"You should have taken the pepper-up" She chastised him gently.

"I can't take it….if you must know…"

"You can't or won't?"

"Causes reaction…" He managed to get out before a round of coughing spell overtook.

She helped him to sit up and then poured him some water.

"You should have told me…there are other remedies."

Snape shrugged, more than a little distracted by her now sitting on the side of his bed.

She observed him for a moment and through his hazy consciousness could see she was quite worried.

"I'll be back shortly."

He remembered her presence off and on and taking some potion.

"Lupin went to St. Mungo's to get you something stronger."

Time had ceased and he had let her help him. She was gentle and funny and alone in this solitary moment he admitted to himself he had been attracted to her. He didn't know if it was because he was ill, but she laughed at his sarcasm towards her and praised him like a child when he agreed to take the medicine and drink the water she had to hold for him. He knew it would never count as reality but he would pull out the feelings and thoughts from that day or two when he was plagued by guilt or insomnia and their contents would warm and relax him.

"marshmallow root."

He thought of the bar and the student's hairs in his coat pocket.

_Just to make sure she's alright_…he promised himself.

Hermione answered the knock on her apartment door, it was 7 am and she couldn't possibly think what could be so urgent. Her evening last night had ended rather late and she was lounging in bed this morning thinking on all the conversations and events of the prior evening.

"Yes?" she called out before opening the door.

"It's Geoff, I'm sorry to wake you Hermione but I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Oh of course."

"


End file.
